


A Thing

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Xander talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing

Xander and Buffy stood out on one of the castle ramparts.

"So, uh, sorry about the whole…walking in on you thing," he said.

"Let's forget that happened okay?" she asked.

"Already forgotten."

"Thanks."

"So, you and Satsu are…?"

"Nothing, it was a thing. What about you and Renee?"

"Not so much a thing."

"Dracula?"

"She wasn't a fan. And can I say neither am I."

They both looked back out at the quiet Scottish land before them.

"Can I ask a question?" Xander finally said.

"Sure, ask away."

"Next time you have a thing, can I watch?"

Buffy smacked him.


End file.
